character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mismagius (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Misdreavus= |-|Mismagius= Summary Mismagius is a Ghost type Pokémon introduced in the Sinnoh region. It is the final evolution of Misdreavus. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C Name: Misdreavus | Mismagius Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Screech Pokémon | Magical Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 7), Flight, Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses, Curse Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Black Hole Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Power Mimicry (Psych Up, Role Play), Dream Manipulation, Can attack while sleeping, Time Manipulation, Aura, Healing, Fate Manipulation (Destiny Bond), Attack Reflection, Teleportation, Pain Manipulation, Can swap their foe's physical and non-physical durability, Can steal the affects of moves, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Venom Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Gross-based attacks, Bug-based attacks, and snake-based attacks | All previous abilities boosted, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Magic, Plant Manipulation, minor Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Can create a dream world with a background full of stars. Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, like Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars.) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Far faster than even second form, who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown physically. Galactic with non-physical power. Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Ghost and Dark type attacks. Key: Misdreavus | Mismagius Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4